Blitzwing : The Missing Link
by Grandjoe
Summary: Exiled from the Decepticon ranks by the insane Galvatron, Blitzwing is now free to determine his own destiny. Blitzwing decides to embark on a journey to discover the truth behind his mysterious knowledge of the Quintessons. However the answers he finds will only lead to more questions... Featuring Blitzwing, Skyfire, Octane, Sixshot and Piano-Transformer-Guy


**The Missing Link**

_The following story is set in the G1 Cartoon continuity, following the events of "The Five Faces of Darkness P5."_

Exiled from the Decepticon ranks by the insane Galvatron, Blitzwing is now free to determine his own destiny. Blitzwing decides to embark on a journey to discover the truth behind his mysterious knowledge of the Quintessons. However the answers he finds will only lead to more questions...

_**Deep Space**_

Alone in the depths of space, Blitzwing's aircraft form spins gracefully through a belt of asteroids and debris. In the distance he spots his goal, a large hollow asteroid base, mounted with Gatling turrets. He cuts through the void, transforming into robot mode as he lands within the asteroids ship hangar. Checking his surroundings, he makes his way past an immense space cruiser to the exit corridor. Blitzwing decided to begin his journey by visiting a currently neutral cybetronian scientsist and old friend.

"Blitzwing, if it isn't the most wanted exiled Decepticon in the galaxy!" Exclaims Skyfire as Blitzwing enters the main atrium. ", A pleasure to see you again old friend." He continues.

"You've heard about my exile?" Blitzwing questions.

"Just because I know longer involve myself with the war does not mean I don't keep an optic on my old allies." Skyfire answers jovially.

Blitzwing walks around the atrium, observing the small laboratory in the corner and the large screen in the rooms centre. "Still tinkering with technology, I see."

"Of course, I still recall the old days even now; Starscream, Astrotrain, you and I; we were the greatest Cybertronian research team in history," Skyfire lets out an exaggerated sigh before continuing ", I am currently working on a producing more energon efficient engines, preparations for the ever approaching time where the war shall finally be over. Now what of you? Have you truly cast aside your Decepticon past?" Skyfire enquires pensively.

The question weighs heavily on Blitzwing's mind. "I have grown; I see now the flaws of my ways and of the Decepticon cause. Galvatron's insanity opened my eyes. I stand now without  
faction but with a renewed sense of purpose, today I begin my quest."

"Always one for dramatic speeches aren't you, take a seat, we have much to discuss." Skyfire remarks jocundly.

"So the Quentissons created us?" Blitzwing cannot believe what he is hearing.

"Yes, 12 million years ago, according to Rodimus Prime and the wisdom of the Matrix."

"Still, I cannot see how I recognised them..." Blitzwing grapples with his thoughts.

"Perhaps it is residual instinctive programming?" Skyfire offers.

"No - I see flashes, memories, dark... twisted." Blitzwing struggles to remember.

"I see... I know very little of our planets history, but I would recommend a visit to Vector Sigma, perhaps it may hold your answers. Or you could always abduct a Quintesson and question one in person."

"I believe you may be onto something. Skyfire, old friend, I thank you for your advice and hospitality but now I must be off on my quest. I have arranged to meet with Octane at the Space Port on Buras soon." Blitzwing shakes Skyfire's hand with as he gets to his feet.

"Take care; I have heard rumours...keep an eye out for agents of Galvatron, bounty hunters-"

"I can handle a pathetic Skuxxoid or two." Blitzwing chuckles as he transforms.

"Farewell and good luck!" Skyfire exclaims as Blitzwing flies into the dark unknown.

_**Buras Space Port**_

As Blitzwing enters the lower atmosphere of Buras, he is buffeted by heavy snowfall.

Despite his poor visibility, he manages to miraculously land and enter the space port, a crowded hive of treacherous activity.

Blitzwing wanders through the ports corridors searching for the main bar, where Octane has arranged to meet him. Blitzwing thinks to himself that this place is dodgier than Macadam's, surrounding him on all sides are aliens of myriad insectoid and reptilian species along with shadowy Transformers. Blitzwing searches for Octane amongst the patrons of the bar briefly, with him nowhere in sight Blitzwing finds an empty booth.

"Energon sir?" A small Piano Transformer waiter enquires, whilst he simultaneously rattles out a piece of jazz. Blitzwing looks up threateningly, "You think?"

After consuming three glasses of premium energon and still no sign of Octane, Blitzwing begins to grow concerned. On top of this he is rather worried about a hulking robotic giant. This menacing Transformer has been wandering around in the corner of the bar speaking with various patrons, though he is yet to have spotted Blitzwing. The giant's torso is a teal whilst his legs are painted in white and a dark purple. On his back hangs two large white blasters. Waving his suspicions aside Blitzwing turns back to call the Piano-waiter, but as he does so his communicube begins to flash.

"Get the hell out of there!" booms Octane's voice through Blitzwing's handheld communicube. In an instant the giant menacing Transformer turns and shoots the communicube from Blitzwing's hand. Blitzwing pushes the table aside and leaps from his booth into the main section of the bar. Cursing, Blitzwing ducks as shots from the hulking bounty hunter fly over his head. A stray shot hits the Piano-waiter and the bar descends into hysteria and chaos. Blitzwing, seeing no other option, transforms into his jet mode and soars over the panicking patrons who are pushing their way to the exit door. Just as he makes his way through the exit, Blitzwing is clipped by a shot and knocked to the ground. Now in robot form, he notices the absence of his right wing. He stands now in a dusty atrium, surrounded on all sides by excited spectators on all sides. Seeing no other option, he decides to stand and fight. Through the door emerges the titan. His white faceplate fails to hide his satisfaction as he moves in for the kill. Slowly he lifts his dual-blasters. A laser sight appears on Blitzwing's chest. "We can do this the easy way-" The titan begins.

"-Or the hard way!" a third voice finishes. In shock the titan spins around, unaware of his attacker Octane who soars down from the sky sending a single incapacitating shot directly into the Titans chest. Taken aback, the titan recoils, though he doesn't go down.

Taking advantage of the momentary rest in the titans advance, Blitzwing and Octane together run into the depths of the space port.

"Who, in the name of Unicron's long lost sense of humour was that?" Blitzwing questions as they sprint through the bustling alleyway that leads to the main docking bay of the space port.

"Sixshot, Galvatron's extermination and justice commissar."

"The marauding executioner... I always thought that was just a legend to scare the wayward Decepticon!" Blitzwing, for the second time in the last cycle, struggles to come to terms with what he is hearing.

"So did I, Galvy must really-" Octane is cut short as bullets rattle through the air in all directions.

"What do we do?!" Octane loses his composure.

"Steal a ship!" Blitzwing bares his teeth as bullets rake the dusty ground at his feet. Now in the main terminal, the rogue Decepticon and the X-Decepticon together climb up the boarding ramp on an abandoned cruiser, Sixshot's fire erupting all around them. As they rip off the door to the derelict ship, Octane's shoulder is hit, a ball of flame bursting alight along his arm. Octane screams, as Blitzwing forces the broken door back into place. Conveniently, Sixshot's intense fire manages to weld the door tightly on. Blitzwing commandeers the cruiser as Octane uses a heavy duty air-conditioning fan to put out the flame. His arm a smouldering mess, Octane promptly collapses in a heap on the cool metallic floor.

Cursing the whole way, Blitzwing manages to hot-wire and raise the cruiser.

"In the name of Primacron!" Sixshot exclaims, throwing his dual-blasters to the ground. But he has not given up the chase. Transforming into his Griffin form, Sixshot takes to the air and rips of hunks of metal from the rising cruiser. Onboard Blitzwing grimaces as he powers up the engines. Sixshot bursts into a fit of anger, transforming in robot form and mercilessly pounding the roof of the cruiser. With the engines fully charged, the ship lurches into full speed flight, throwing Sixshot off the roof. Blitzwing cheers as the ship enters the upper atmosphere. He then turns, confused as to the whereabouts of Octane. In the snow of Buras deep bellow, a wounded and furious Sixshot lies exhausted. In a low murmur he whispers, "This isn't over..."

**_Cybertron Orbit_**

"So tell me again, why Cybertron? Why?" Octane whines as he repairs his burnt and charred arm, the handiwork of the vicious Sixshot.

"Octane, I need answers!" The frustrated Blitzwing retorts as he pilots their vessel.

"Yes, but why Autobot central? Are you loose a bolt?"

"You can stay on the ship." Blitzwing remarks impatiently as Cybertron comes into view.

The ships Com-link begins flash, as the paranoid Octane paces.

"Unidentified vessel, state your business." booms the commanding voice of Springer.

"Their gunna' shoot us out of the sky..." Octane mumbles under his breath.

"This is Blitzwing, X-Decepticon aboard the -er-," Blitzwing searches for a name for the ship. "The ah - 'Quintesson Quasher'."

"Blitzwing! What do you want?" Springer spits spitefully.

Blitzwing carefully considers his answer; his goal is to reach Vector Sigma, deep within Cybertron. Skyfire suggested that Vector Sigma may explain Blitzwing's mysterious past and knowledge of the Quintessons. However, he thinks, surely the Autobots would never allow him access.

"I wish to speak with Rodimus Prime." Blitzwing responds calmly.

"Alright...proceed to docking bay 12. You better not be trying to pull nothin'."

Octane stays aboard, whilst Blitzwing walks down the newly dubbed 'Quintesson Quasher's' landing ramp. As he sets foot on the cool metal of Cybertron he is welcomed by the Autobot head of security, Ultra Magnus.

"Good to have you!" Magnus extends his hand and cheerfully greets Blitzwing. The welcome is only lukewarm however, as beside Magnus; Cliffjumper stands staunch with his proton pistol in hand and an expression of pure loathing upon his face.

"Follow me; Rodimus is in the Trion Astronomy Tower." Magnus continues as he begins to lead the way to Rodimus Prime.

From on high, atop the former tower of Shockwave, Sixshot looks down upon the stolen ship of Octane and Blitzwing. Their day of reckoning has arrived.

"So, have you thought about what I said, will you join the Autobots?" Rodimus questions.

"I value your offer, but I truly no longer want part of this war of attrition. Rather, I am here to seek refuge from the bounty hunter known as Sixshot." Blitzwing uses a rarely heard noble speaking tone, taking care to take advantage of the Autobots sense of compassion.

"Sixshot, but I thought he was a Decepticon myth!" Rodimus exclaims.

"He's alive and kicking lad, I faced him in the metal back on Deneb IV." Kup interjects.

"I managed to escape him on Buras, but I fear he will pursue me. Cybertron is a safe haven."

"I see. We will protect you as an ally and friend. You must be weary. Kup show Blitzwing to a room downstairs." Rodimus kindly offers. As Kup leads Blitzwing to a room, Blitzwing secretly smirks. His plan is coming to fruition.

Octane is thrust against the ships wall. He collides into a control panel, a section of ventilation shaft collapses on to him. Sixshot grabs Octane by the neck and chokes him.

"Where is Blitzwing?!" Sixshot screams.

"Gone..." Octane's voice trails off into silence.

"Wrong answer!" Sixshot throws Octane, sending him sprawling down the ships corridor.

"Nice arm," Sixshot looks at Octane's arm he blasted on Buras. "Now I'll finish the job."

Sixshot obliterates the remainder of Octane's arm with a single shot. Octane screams in agony as Sixshot continues to approach.

Meanwhile in Blitzwing's room he ponders his course of action. It is late, and most Autobots on the surface have retired to their quarters. Blitzwing finds himself in a secure room only the lower levels of the Trion Tower. Carefully he unlocks and opens his door, looking for guards around each corner. Blessing his luck he is able to discretely exit the tower. Transforming into jet mode he silently soars through the deserted streets of Iacon onward to the sub-levels, deep below the surface of Cybertron.

Sixshot smashes his gargantuan fist into Octane's chest, mutilating his Decepticon insignia.

"Traitor, tell me where he is." Sixshot spits. Giving no answer, Octane is picked up and thrown head first onto the floor. Small pieces of Octane's armour soar off in all directions.

"Last chance!" Sixshot takes aim at Octane's spark with his dual Blasters. As he prepares to terminate Octane, a small whisper comes from him.

"_V- Vector Sigma_..." With that Sixshot, the walking engine of destruction departs, leaving his damaged fellow Decepticon lying amongst the wreckage of the ships bridge.

Rodimus enters the empty room of Blitzwing. Fearing the worst he lifts his comunicube.

"Get me Kup, Springer, Magnus... and Grimlock. We have a situation."

Blitzwing enters the chamber of Vector Sigma. Gloriously the golden orb floats in the centre of the chamber, tranquil and sacred. Beside the sphere stands a still guard. His seeker-body type is painted in golden shimmering shades of orange and yellow.

"I am Sunstorm, guardian of the sacred chamber, who dares disturb his majesty Sigma"

Blitzwing is taken aback, with the passing of Alpha Trion into Vector Sigma, he had not expected any guardians, let alone one he recognized.

"Sunstorm, it's been many cycles!" Blitzwing remarks.

"It is my duty to deny access to all Autobots and Decepticons save the Prime of the time. Leave now old friend, and take your life with you."

"Please I must consult Vector Sigma; I need to know about the Quintessons!" Blitzwing begs.

"Leave now!" Sunstorm raises his dual null rays and takes aim at Blitzwing.

"**Enter**!" booms an earthshaking voice.

"What?" Blitzwing stands astounded, as Sunstorm begins to quiver.

"Primus!" Sunstorm exclaims, as he falls to the ground and begins to grovel.

"**GET UP**! BLITZWING ENTER, LEARN YOUR DESTINY!"

Sixshot freewheels through the Cybertronian skies.

"Aerialbots, take him out!" Silverbolt exclaims as he transforms into his jet mode.

"Fools!" Sixshot grumbles menacingly as he takes aim at Fireflight and shoots him out of the sky. Fireflight lands in a smouldering heap, and Airraid breaks off the chase to assist him.

With only three Aerialbots left, Sixshot enters the tunnel that leads directly downward into the sub-levels of Cybertron.

Cautiously, Blitzwing steps toward Vector Sigma and places his hands upon it. Instantly he is illuminated in a golden aura. From within his mind the voice speaks.

"**You are the one chosen by the Quintessons**..."

Blitzwing stands in a trance, his mind finally being shown the truth.

"**At the outbreak of the great war between Autobots and Decepticons, the greedy eyes of the Quintessons watched upon Cybertron. They desired their once home world, and saw the war as an opportunity. You were forged 10000 years before the war, you were a scientist, you were unhappy**."

"What are you...?" Blitzwing is in awe.

"**You joined the Decepticons, hoping for a better world. Throughout the war you fought alongside your allies, venturing to Earth when the fight began there. However a gap stands in your memory. On Cybertron, during the assault on Tyger Pax, you were abducted. A triple-changer, agile and strong, you were the perfect choice for harvesting**.

**The Quintessons took you to Quintessa. There, they tortured and tested you. This is where you recognised them from, when they erased your memory; a slight imprint of them remained seared upon your brain module**."

"But why did they abduct me?" Blitzwing questions.

"**The drones; the Overchargers. They are coming**..."

Suddenly the interphase is broken. Blitzwing is sent sprawling. Looking up he sees the beaten figures of the Aerialbots and Sunstorm. Standing over them is Sixshot.

"I hope now that you've completed your quest you are at peace. Now join with the allspark!"

Sixshot's maniacal cackle is cut short as he topples heavily to the ground with a large thud.

"Me Grimlock smash bigbot!" Grimlock exclaims cheerfully.

"What in Unicron's floating head is going on here!" Rodimus angrily berates Blitzwing.

"There is no time, we must go! Vector Sigma has warned me, a threat!" Blitzwing exclaims.

Rodimus answers his flashing comunicube.

"No... Everyone to the surface now!"

In the sky over Cybertron hang thousands of Quintesson drones. Each drone is painted in Purple, yellow and off-white. Each drone is identical to Blitzwing. Every drone a heavily armed Overcharger clone...


End file.
